official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon Parish, Louisiana
Vernon Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the parish is 52,334. Major roads US Route 171 Louisiana Highway 8 Louisiana Highway 10 Louisiana Highway 28 Louisiana Highway 111 Louisiana Highway 113 Louisiana Highway 117 Louisiana Highway 121 Louisiana Highway 184 Louisiana Highway 377 Louisiana Highway 392 Louisiana Highway 399 Louisiana Highway 458 Louisiana Highway 463 Louisiana Highway 464 Louisiana Highway 465 Louisiana Highway 467 Louisiana Highway 468 Louisiana Highway 469 Louisiana Highway 473 Louisiana Highway 489 Louisiana Highway 1211 Louisiana Highway 3226 Geography Adjacent counties/parishes Rapides Parish (east) Natchitoches Parish (north) Sabine Parish (northwest) Beauregard Parish (south) Allen Parish (southeast) Newton County, Texas (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the parish is: 71.22% White (37,272) 14.41% Black or African American (7,541) 8.86% Hispanic or Latino (4,636) 5.51% Other (2,885) 14.9% (7,797) of Vernon Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Vernon Parish has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The parish reported 17 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.17 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Leesville - 6,612 Towns Hornbeck - 480 New Llano - 2,504 Rosepine - 1,692 Villages Anacoco - 869 Simpson - 638 CDPs Fort Polk North - 2,864 Fort Polk South - 9,038 Pitkin - 576 Unincorporated communities Alco Almadane Burnstown Burr Ferry Coopers Dido Dusenbury Evans Fullerton Haddens Hicks Kurthwood Lacamp Leander Pickering Sandy Hill Slagle Standard Temple Climate Fun facts * Vernon Parish was long a center of the timber industry, which harvested pine in the hills and bottomland hardwoods. Construction of a railway to the area in 1897 stimulated marketing of lumber and businesses in the area. Since World War II, Fort Polk has been most important to the parish economy. The population of the Leesville area rapidly increased fivefold after the fort was opened. Fort Polk is also rated as among one of the most miserable places to be stationed by a soldier survey, the main factors being the climate and the lack of stuff to offer in Leesville. It's often said that one would have to really piss off a higher-up to end up at Fort Polk. * The parish has two WMAs - Clear Creek and Fort Polk, both of which are popular hunting, catching, camping, hiking and generally recreational destinations. * Anacoco was named after Bayou Anacoco and the Anacoco Prairie, all of the names most likely being ultimately derived from the Spanish "Llano Cuco" (Raincrow Plain). The French rendered this as "l'Anacoco," mistaking the initial letter as the French definite article, which English-speakers subsequently dropped as unnecessary. * Vernon Lake is located south of Anacoco. * In 1941, the United States Army opened Camp Polk, shortly after the outbreak of war in Europe, with the German invasion of Poland and other actions. Camp Polk quickly surpassed the timber industry as the dominant force in the parish's economy. After the camp opened, the population of the parish seat of Leesville rapidly climbed from 3,500 to 18,000. Named after Leonidas Polk, the first Episcopal Bishop in Louisiana and known as the "Fighting Bishop of the Confederacy", it served as one of the major Army training camps during World War II. * Pitkin was a bit of a sundown town up into the mid-late 1970s, and even today, it isn't the safest place for non-whites. Category:Louisiana Parishes